Duske
Joanna Duske is a purple hero who serves as part of the delta team in 'Lego hero factory:blight of the sky'. Her shadow swords allow her to manipulate shadows. In 'Blight of the sky', she controls a mech called the shadow machine. Appearances: Blight of the sky: Episode 1: Duske is first seen being armoured up in the factory. She is later seen in a shuttle flying to inspect the distress call from alpha team. At the end of the episode, she is running from an air beast. Episode 2: At the start of the episode, Duske is in the control room, and she suggests that they used the battle machines. Draco says that the alpha team already tried that, and it didn't work. Duske counters by saying that they didn't know what they were up against. They then construct their own battle machines, with Duske creating her's just in time to save Draco from a wind beast. She then takes on a gale beast, and manages to send it flying away. At the same time, a high pitched noise sounds, and all the beasts fly away. Episode 3: Only Duske still has her battle machine, so she goes to search for the beasts. She tracks them to their hive, only to be attacked and captured by a group of thunder beasts. While in the hive, Duske is imprisoned in a cocoon. She escapes and finds the main cave, the center of the hive. She also sees the leader of the beasts, a huge beast with lightning crackling around it. She names it the storm beast. She leaves the hive undetected, and leads the delta team to the hive, where the members of the alpha team are being kept. They free them, and together the defeat the storm beast. Rocka compliments Duske for her bravery, and asks if she wants to become a member of the alpha team. However, Duske declines. Villain factory: Episode 1: A massive group of villains attacks Makuhero city, and delta team and alpha team are dispatched to defeat them. The two teams of heroes overpower the villains easily, but are concerned that there may be more on their way. They return to the factory, and Duske suggests that they scour the galaxy in search of the source, but Draco says that will take too much time. Wisp says they don't need to, pointing to the monitor screen. On it is a person dressed in dark black clothing, their back turned to the heroes. "Greetings heroes. I see you have met my minions. That was only the beginning. When i'm done, Makuhero city will cease to exist, and along with it, the puny heroes who meddle in my plans!" He says. "The villain base will rule the world, and I will rule the villain base! Here are the coordinates of my base. You can't stop me!" The screen then blacks out, and Duske says they should go and take the fight to him. Vox states that it's obviously a trap. Draco argues that if they stay, they will get attacked by stronger villains, and will eventually lose. Rocka agrees, and the two teams prepare to leave the next day. Episode 2: The delta team mounts their spaceship, and alpha team follows. Stormer and ferno enter behind them, much to the delta team's surprise. Ferno asks if they really think they would miss out on a mission like this.